Hell on Earth
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: "Um... Captain Shelby?" he asks her. "Yes?" she replies. "I have a report from Excalibur," he tells her. "Say it," she demands. "Captain Calhoun and Lieutenant Soleta have been reported MIA," he says nervously. "WHAT!" Elizabeth Shelby yells. Dun Dun Dun...
1. Prologue

**AN- Now I will finally add to the New Frontier community, as promised about three months ago or some shit like that. Anyway… let the story begin!**

Prologue

Mackenzie Calhoun was irritated. Not only was he trapped in some tiny cell, but his science officer was beaten beyond belief. Soleta was bloodied and barely conscious.

"Get up, scum!" one of their captors yelled at Soleta.

"She can't, she's barely alive!" Calhoun yelled at them. The man sneered.

"I can tell her to do whatever I like. I am your new master, scum," the slaver retorted. Soleta lifted her head slightly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh," Soleta gasped before falling unconscious. Calhoun was at her side in an instant. He checked her vitals. They were weak, but there.

"You've about killed her already, so stop!" Calhoun yelled at the man. The slaver just sneered.

"Stupid Xenexian," the slaver scum laughed as he walked out. Before he walked out, he shoved a young woman in. She looked kind of scared.

"What's your name, miss?" Calhoun asked, trying to control his temper.

"Maya. I'm Maya," she said, wincing as she tried to move her arm, "Got a medikit?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elizabeth Shelby paced around the room, being watched by Kat Mueller.

"Who the hell would just kidnap Mac and Soleta?! Only a damn idiot would be that stupid!" Shelby yelled, frustrated. It had been three days since her husband and his science officer had been kidnapped by an unknown person. Shelby had yet to report it to Starfleet.

"Elizabeth!" Mueller yelled for the third time. Shelby turned to glare at the woman.

"What?" Shelby gritted out.

"Admiral Jellico is on the line. He wants to know why he can't make contact with Calhoun. Picard's with him," Mueller told her captain.

"Oh joy," Shelby snarled as she turned to her Ready Room monitor, "Put it through."

The conversation wound on and on with formalities until Picard finally snapped and asked the dreaded question.

_"Captain Shelby, where is Captain Calhoun and why can't Starfleet get a hold of him_?" Picard asked.

"_I concur. Where is Captain Calhoun? Are you covering for some kind of scheme of his?_" Jellico demanded.

Shelby sighed, "Captain Calhoun has been kidnapped along with Lieutenant Soleta. We have no idea who or what is responsible. All we know is that he is gone, without a trace."

Picard looked at Jellico, who spoke quietly, "_I apologize for making assumptions, Captain. Starfleet will use __all__ of our resources to look for Captain Calhoun and his science officer. Wait a minute, Jean-Luc, didn't you mention that one of your Security officers had said that a friend had gone missing?"_

Picard nodded, "_Yes. Ensign Kryze seemed very concerned for her friend. A doctor, I believe."_

"Maybe they could be connected somehow!" Mueller said, sounding hopeful. Shelby shot her a look.

"_There is one person we can call,_" Jellico said, looking nervous.

"Who?" Shelby demanded.

_"Admiral, you cannot be serious. She poses a grave threat to Starfleet safety. She hates Starfleet, remember? After what happened last time you tried to ask for her help-_ "Picard argued.

_"Not only does she have the skills and resources, Jean-Luc, she has the power to make it happen. We should ask her for help. It will work this time, Jean-Luc, I swear it,_" Jellico promised. Picard sighed.

"If it's going to work, call your mystery person already!" Mueller said.

"_It's not as simple as that, Commander Mueller. She is not only a danger to Starfleet security, but she is also a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She is a former Avenger. We need to use utmost caution where she is involved,"_ Picard stated plainly. Jellico winced.

"Who is this person and why would they be a threat?" Shelby demanded. Mueller stared.

"Wait, you mean, her! I remember that she fought bravely in the Dominion War. We should give her some respect!" Mueller said.

"Who are you talking about?" Shelby demanded again.

_"The Queen of Betazed, Jasmin Kenobi. A former Avenger and a downright threat,"_ Picard declared. Shelby and Mueller looked at each other. Mueller tapped a few keys on the keypad next to the monitor.

"Computer, call up the full record of Jasmin Kenobi. Is she a possible threat?" Shelby ordered the computer.

"Jasmin Kenobi is a possible threat, Captain," Morgan reported, "But only when pressed to be. In other words, don't piss her off. Have somebody outside of Starfleet make contact with her. Be warned, she is not friendly to Starfleet, at all."

"_Thank you, Miss Primus. That proves my point, Jellico. She is a threat. There is nothing more to say about it. She cannot be of any help to us in our search for Captain Calhoun and Lieutenant Soleta,"_ Picard snapped. Shelby muttered a string of curses under her breath.

"Damn it man! This is my husband we are talking about here. And your friend! Learn some respect!" Shelby hissed at Picard furiously.

_"Please mind your manners, Captain Shelby. It is understandable that you are upset. We will contact Miss Kenobi. You do not need to worry. We will find Mac. I promise you this Elizabeth. I promise,"_ Jellico said firmly, "_But for now, you must have hope."_

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Maya was having one helluva shitty day. First she got kidnapped by a crazy old coot of a Romulan. Then she was thrown in a cell with a Xenexian and a Vulcan. And finally, she finds that the Vulcan is beaten beyond belief. What a joyful day.

"Hand me the bandage roll," Maya ordered the Xenexian. He was some kind of Starfleet bigwig. The Vulcan was his science officer, it seemed.

"Here," he said bluntly. She wrapped the Vulcan's wrist with the bandage, trying to splint a broken wrist. Maya had already splinted the wrist with some metal sticks, but that wrist was going to need a bone setter to fully fix the damage.

"I hope that you realize that technically, we are enemies," the Xenexian stated plainly.

"Okay, before you say anything else, can I get some names?" Maya asked.

"I'm Mackenzie Calhoun and this is Soleta," Calhoun said bluntly.

"Thank you. Tape?" Maya asked. Calhoun handed her the tape. Maya taped up the Vulcan, Soleta's, wrist.

Soleta was propped against the wall. The Vulcan woman was extremely weak from blood loss. It was a miracle that she was even conscious.

"Thank you," Soleta said, sounding rather weak. Maya nodded. Working in a cramped cell like this was damned hard. There was barely enough room for two people to sit, let alone three.

"So, how the hell do we get out of here?" Maya asked Calhoun and Soleta.

"Maybe we can attack the guards?" Calhoun suggested. Soleta shook her head, wincing as she did so.

"Well, maybe we can play dead. As a Vulcan, you should know the technique to slow your breathing to almost nonexistent. Maybe you can teach Calhoun that trick. I already know it," Maya said.

"Perhaps," Calhoun said. Soleta nodded.

"I can teach you," Soleta rasped.

"Deal," Calhoun said immediately.

**An- So here's the first chappie. Any questions, comments, or suggestions? Leave a review BELOOOOW. Enjoy this little moment of silence as I weep over the fact that I can only update maybe once or twice a week at best. Check out my other stories. Most are other Trek stories!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- Well, I am just updating pretty quick like now ain't I? I hope that this story just draws your attention faster than a dog runs to water on a hot summer day. Enjoy this lovely chapter!**

Chapter One

"Captain?" a voice stopped Calhoun in his tracks. He turned to see Robin Lefler standing behind him. She looked nervous.

"Mrs. Lefler," he said formally. She had married Lord Si Cwan a few weeks ago.

"I was wanting to ask you a question, sir," Robin asked him nervously.

"Feel free to, Lieutenant," Calhoun replied.

"I was hoping to be reassigned to New Thallon so that I could be with-" Robin started.

"Done," Calhoun said without hesitation.

"Sir?" Robin gasped, surprised at his quick decision.

"I read the request from Starfleet. You have all the skills and requirements that are needed to do the job right. And far be it from me to keep you and your new husband apart," Calhoun told Lefler. She nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" Lefler smiled. She hurried off along the corridor towards the Ten-Forward bar. Calhoun grinned as she hurried off. Morgan would be happy as could be. Her daughter's dreams had just come true.

"Sometimes, I wish Starfleet would give us that opportunity," a new voice said from behind Calhoun. He turned to see his wife standing in the corridor. She grinned at him.

"We have got to talk, Mac," Shelby told him.

"Are you ordering me, Eppy?" he grinned.

"That's actually what we need to talk about, Mac," Shelby said, serious.

"What is it, Eppy? What are Starfleet Command's orders?" Calhoun asked her.

"I am given command of Bravo Station. I'm an Admiral now, Captain," she teased.

"Well, I am honored to be in your presence, Admiral Eppy," Calhoun laughed.

"Mac!" she yelled as he stepped into the turbolift. He would talk to her later any way. He had to get to the Bridge.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Soleta stared at her station screen. Surely that wasn't just a sensor shadow. She could have sworn she saw a ship on her scanners. Soleta had taken over conn while the Captain was elsewhere. Soleta was tired, like she was ever going to admit that. Not in a million years. But what she saw on the screen in front of her was NOT a hallucination due to exhaustion. That was real. Perhaps it was a cloaked ship.

"Lieutenant Soleta? You seem a little tired right now," Commander Burgoyne asked kindly. The Hermat was one to talk, Soleta thought. S/he was probably as tired as she was, and was just not willing to show it.

"I am fine, Commander. I was merely focusing on my work. I did spot something. However, it is gone now. I suspect a cloaked ship," Soleta reported.

Burgoyne tapped his combadge, "Burgoyne to Captain Calhoun."

_"Calhoun here, Commander. What is it?"_

"Lieutenant Soleta spotted something that might be a cloaked ship, Captain," Burgoyne reported. Hir tone of voice sounded slightly fatigued.

_ "I'm on my way up, anyway. Give me about two seconds,"_ Calhoun replied quickly.

"Yes sir," S/he replied as Calhoun stepped out of the turbolift.

"Report, Lieutenant Soleta," Calhoun said without preamble.

"I spotted a ship on the sensors, but it disappeared. It might be a sensor ghost, but that is highly unlikely. I suspect a cloaked ship, either of Romulan or Klingon origin," Soleta reported. She was noticing now that her head was starting to buzz. That was strange, as that had never happened before.

Calhoun nodded, "Good. Morgan, take over. Soleta, get some rest. You have been on duty for about forty-nine hours now. And before you say anything, Lieutenant, that's an order. Now get some rest."

Soleta stifled a sigh and walked off towards the turbolift. Before she could step on the turbolift, however, Calhoun stopped her.

"Oh, Lieutenant. You are officially off-duty for the next forty-eight hours. Use that time wisely," Calhoun told her, "No working for two days. I think you can manage that."

Soleta nodded. She was secretly nervous. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. She had been having terrible nightmares lately and she had no idea why. Perhaps she could ask her old friend, Talia Marcus, for some assistance. After Soleta meditated.

**AN- Well, isn't that some angst now. The last chapter was more or less "now" and this chapter is "past". This takes place before Soleta leaves the Federation and after the events of **_**Gods Above**_**, but slightly before **_**Stone and Anvil**_**. I probably will not be able to update for a little while, so hang in there. I have several other stories on the line right now, so bear with me here. *creepy voice whispers "review!"* Be careful now. Slenderman might find you in a dark forest somewhere! **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Welcome to the third chapter. I cannot tell you how long this will be, I don't know myself. I'm kinda making this up as I go along.**

Chapter Two

Past

Maya T'Jul was beyond pissed. Her husband had left her six months ago, to be in the military. And now she was trying to have a job, take care of the house, and be pregnant all at the same time.

"Ma'am? Do you want to sit down?" a fellow train rider asked her. Maya was standing up, leaning against the wall. The young man looked at her.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Actually, it feels good to stand up right now," Maya smiled. To her embarrassment, she was now the center of attention. An elderly woman smiled at her.

"Are you off to the Medical Clinic for a check-up?" the woman asked her.

Maya smiled, "No, I am actually the only doctor on staff today."

"Why isn't the father working and you at home?" the man asked shyly.

"He left about six months ago. I learned I was pregnant about two weeks later," Maya told him.

"He is a shameful man then. He should not have left in the first place," the elderly woman scowled, "Why would he leave in the first place?"

"He did not like my job at the time. I was away often," Maya explained.

"Who did you work for?" the man said, his curiosity betraying his nervousness.

Maya paled, "Tal Shiar. They threatened my sister's life, forcing me to join. They let me go for a year because I have a little pull in the agency."

"What kind of pull do you have?" the old lady asked her.

Maya grinned, "My grandmother is second to Sela herself. Last I heard, she was still a very intimidating woman, even at over one hundred years old."

The train slowed at that moment in front of the clinic.

"Oh, this is my stop! Have a good day!" Maya called out cheerfully. She was unusually happy today. One of her friends was going with her to lunch today. Before lunch, the day dragged on and on and on. There were so many patients today, even as the only doctor. The emergency room and urgent care were handing off patients to her clinic like she had nothing better to do. At one point she sat in an examination room with a patient and put her feet up on the desk as she chatted. The patient was another pregnant woman, so she didn't mind. In fact, they had a friendly conversation as they shared the desk, using it as a footrest.

It was about noon Romulan time when Captain Saavik arrived. Maya had not been so happy to see a person in her entire life.

"Thank the gods you are finally here. I was getting overwhelmed in there!" Maya smiled at her friend. This was her lunch hour. She would be damned if anyone was going to take it away from her.

Saavik nodded, "I suspected you would say that. It appears very stressful here. You should not be working as hard as you are."

Maya laughed, "Saavik, it's a maternity clinic. We're all a little laid back here. Even the nurses."

Saavik frowned, "Why would the nurses be laid back?"

"It's a figure of speech, Saavik," Maya laughed.

"Oh," Saavik said as they walked out.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Talia Marcus was working on her new pet project: She was creating a new strain of vaccine for an illness that Doctor Beverly Crusher had found on one of the Enterprise's first missions. The illness produced symptoms that mimicked those of someone who was drunk. Very interesting.

Her mother, T'Mir, was off world at this point. Talia presumed that she was visiting Talia's great-grandmother, Rosalyne Marcus. Rosalyne was an immortal woman who had very strange abilities. Talia had only the wisdom that Rosalyne had passed down over the years.

At 85 years old, Talia was considered middle age by Vulcan standards. However, she was old by the standards humans carried. All Talia wanted to do was work, but she was interrupted by her communications device going off. Talia answered it.

"Hello?" Talia was staring at what looked like someone's quarters on a Starfleet ship. That was when a very familiar Vulcan face appeared on the screen.

Talia smiled, "Soleta, it is agreeable to see you again."

Soleta nodded, "Likewise, Talia. I wish to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"I have been having confusing nightmares lately. I am standing in a small room, barely big enough to fit a bed in. There are two others with me, but I cannot see them clearly. They seem to be talking, but they seem sad. I look down and see another person. This person I can see clearly," Soleta stopped.

"Soleta?" Talia asked, concerned.

"That person was me," Soleta said firmly.

"Oh. It could just be a dream. Just ignore it, okay?" Talia said quickly.

"It can't be a dream," Soleta protested, "I was dead!"

It wasn't everyday that Soleta raised her voice. But she just did. That meant something was up.

"What is it really, Soleta? I know you. You rarely raise your voice like you just did. What's wrong?" Talia pressed. Soleta could rarely hide such important things from her.

"You wouldn't understand," Soleta said briskly.

"Soleta!" Talia cried out as the link was cut.

"Damn it, Soleta!" Talia yelled as she tried to contact Soleta again. It didn't work. She needed to find out was wrong, and soon. But she had no idea who to contact. Maybe she could talk to another of Soleta's friends. There was a Vulcan woman named Selar. Maybe she could help.

Talia typed in the code for Starfleet Command.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the young public relations officer said. The young man was slightly nervous, it seemed.

"I need to contact a Vulcan officer named Selar," Talia said.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"I just need to," Talia stated coolly.

The officer sighed, "If it isn't important, then why bother?"

Talia scowled, "It's a family matter."

"Fine," the officer muttered.

"Thank you. May I know your name?" Talia asked kindly.

"Robinson. Why?" he replied.

"So I may inform Starfleet that your performance is less than stellar," Talia said frostily.

"Here's your friend," the officer said rudely. The view switched to one of a Starfleet sickbay. A ship-board sickbay. A Vulcan woman sat at the desk in front of the screen.

"Hello," Talia greeted the Vulcan.

"Greetings. I am Doctor Selar of the _Excalibur_. May I inquire as to who you are?" Selar seemed a typical Vulcan, perfectly balanced emotions.

"I am Talia Marcus. I wish to request a favor," Talia began.

"You may," Selar said.

"Do you know a Vulcan woman named Soleta?" Talia asked.

"Yes. Lieutenant Soleta is a science officer on the _Excalibur_," Selar replied.

"We were holding a conversation earlier, but Soleta ended it suddenly. I wish to know why," Talia stated.

"What were you discussing?" Selar asked.

"She had mentioned a strange dream, but when I tried to ask her more about it, she told me that I wouldn't understand. She proceeded to close the link suddenly," Talia explained.

"I see," Selar observed, "Perhaps she merely felt uncomfortable discussing it."

"I guess," Talia said, feeling a little ashamed that she had tried to pry into her friend's personal life.

"When she is willing to discuss it, she will. Good day, Miss Marcus," Selar ended the conversation right then. Talia leaned back in her seat. This was worthless. The Vulcan doctor was right. She shouldn't pry in Soleta's personal life. Talia sighed and went back to her work.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Soleta leaned slightly back in her seat. She shouldn't have cut off Talia like that. Why was she so nervous to talk about her dream? She was a Vulcan, she shouldn't be nervous. Of course, she was also half-Romulan. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was her Romulan side coming out just a little bit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her comm beeping.

"Yes?" Soleta answered it.

"You have three days to prepare yourself and your precious captain for retrieval by the Romulan Empire for crimes against the people of Romulus. Failure to comply will result in forcible capture. Don't push your luck."

The transmission cut off dead. Soleta pushed back a wave of fear and closed her side of the link. She needed to talk to Captain Calhoun, now.

**AN- There's a nice cliffhanger, huh? It will be resolved soon, I promise. I'm not that mean. Jolan'tru!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Now we have a rather different point of time. This is now to be considered in the format that typical New Frontier stories work. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Now

Elizabeth Shelby paced on the bridge. And to be honest, it was irritating the hell out of Katerine Mueller.

But it wasn't Mueller who snapped first. It was Romeo Takahashi.

"Captain! Stop pacing, dammit!" Hash snapped, "There are honest laborers trying to earn their pay here!"

Shelby did a double take, "Excuse me?"

"You heard the man, Elizabeth. He said to stop distracting the working folk," Mueller told Shelby.

"Fine," Shelby said as she sat down in the captain's chair. She sat there, arms crossed and just generally looking pissed.

They had piped Morgan through to _Trident_ about three weeks ago, so Morgan had access to the comm grid so she could channel communications through the _Excalibur_. Which is why no one was surprised when Morgan's voice filtered through the PA system.

"Admiral Shelby. There is a woman on the comm. She says she can help you," Morgan said.

"Put her through," Shelby ordered as she stood up. The face of a Vulcan woman appeared on screen.

"_Greetings. I am Commander Zafriana of the Romulan Empire. I believe that my division of the military can be of assistance towards your search for your missing officers,_" the woman said. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Why would a Romulan want to help?" Shelby asked her.

"_Since one of our own officers was captured by these freaks,_" the Romulan woman spat, _"Besides, this officer is my granddaughter. And a very important figure in this latest game of politics."_

Mueller frowned, "What division are you? And how can you be of help to us?"

The Romulan commander gave a smirk, "_I am the second in command of Tal Shiar. We have intelligence on your officers, as well as our own. Unless you have no recollection of a Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and a Lieutenant Soleta."_

"Keep talking," Shelby said immediately. Mueller looked at her. The Admiral's face was deadly calm, as if she was planning a murder. She probably was, too. Mueller sure as hell was.

The Romulan woman smiled, "_It seems we have a deal. Excellent. Shall we begin?"_

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Mackenzie Calhoun glanced at his cellmates. They had been there for about three days now. Soleta was slowly gaining strength, thanks to their Romulan cellmate. Speaking of which, she was in the corner, sleeping peacefully. A pounding started on the door again.

"Grozit," Calhoun sighed. He stood up and turned to the door, "Feel free to stop banging on the door any time now."

Soleta stirred and looked up.

"Captain?" she asked. Even though she was still wounded, she had the ability to stand again. So, she did.

"Don't bother, Lieutenant. They're gonna keep hitting the door until everyone is awake," Calhoun said, nudging the Romulan doctor with his foot. She sat up with a gasp.

"Damn it. Couldn't I sleep for five more minutes?" she complained. She flicked her dark brown hair behind her shoulder and stood up quickly.

"Too bad. Our kind hosts want a word. I for one am quite glad to oblige them," Calhoun said. Soleta glanced at the door. The annoying pounding had stopped, but there were new voices now. Voices that Calhoun didn't quite like the sound of.

The door creaked open, allowing a sliver of dim light to drift into the cell. A man appeared in the view, with a woman beside him.

"No way," the doctor said.

"Hey Maya. Look I'm doing everything I can to get you out of here, but the Praetor is being slightly stubborn about it. You can't just say random shit and get away with it," a red-haired teenager said, stepping into the cell. She had on a Starfleet uniform, an engineering uniform. Calhoun had no idea why she was here, but he'd ask Eppy when he got back to _Excalibur_.

"Maybe if no one had said anything to him," Maya snapped.

"I had no choice!" the teen cried out, "He threatened my superior officer, dammit! What was I supposed to do?!"

"That's enough," Soleta said, "I don't want to hear any more of this incessant arguing. I have not meditated for some time now and am likely to snap at any moment. So please be quiet!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that," the teen said, slightly downcast.

Calhoun looked at her. She seemed pale and drawn, but definitely pissed off.

"That's enough, all of you. Mind your manners, because I'm pretty sure Lieutenant Soleta will break one of you in half. So, miss, have you come to join this little party, or are you just a legal counsel?" Calhoun said.

"I'm… well, I don't really know what I am. I would say definitely a friend, I guess, but I'm here to help. Can't you just deal with that?" she said defensively. She flicked the lights on in the cell, causing Soleta to blink and Maya to lower her eyes. Calhoun just blinked once and continued looking at the girl.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asked.

"Ensign Amanda Kryze. Like I said, I'm here to help," she said.

"You're one of Picard's security people, if I recall correctly," Calhoun stated.

Amanda nodded, "Yes sir. And you are Calhoun. Rather notorious for your handling of affairs in Sector 221-G, aka Thallonian space. The Praetor here can't stand your guts, but the Admirals have a firm respect for your methods."

"Well I can certainly feel the love in here right now," Calhoun said drily.

"Perhaps I can help…"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elizabeth Shelby waited as patiently as she could for their Romulan guest to arrive. The transporter controller, Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne 172, fiddled with the controls before nodding at Shelby.

"All ready to go, Captain," s/he said. No one but Mueller, Mac, and herself knew about her new job at Bravo Station.

"Beam our guest over, Burgy," Shelby said with a bitter smile.

S/he proceeded to beam the Romulan commander over to the _Excalibur_, where Shelby had been staying for the past two days. When the commander materialized, the first thing Shelby noticed was her uniform. It was the uniform of Tal Shiar. Shelby knew it from briefings about the Romulan military structure. So, this Romulan commander hadn't been lying.

"Welcome Commander. I'm Captain Elizabeth Shelby and this is the chief engineer of _Excalibur_, Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne 172. This is Commander Katerine Mueller, my XO," Shelby began. The Romulan commander cut her off part of way through.

"No need. I know all of you by reputation. I am Commander Zafriana. Perhaps we could find a more private place to discuss this?" the Romulan woman asked.

"Certainly," Shelby said.

As they walked to the briefing room, Zafriana explained why she even wanted to help Starfleet in the first place.

"I once met James Kirk, you know. I tried to take his ship from him to rescue a pair of friends that I knew. He didn't appreciate that too much. He told me afterwards, in not too nice words," She said, "I don't think he liked having his ship overrun by strange people with strange talents."

"I remember. It's required knowledge for cadets. The Mandalore Incident has about the same level of infamy as the Narada Incident. Some people just don't appreciate honor like the Mandalorians," Shelby said. Mueller nodded.

"I'd like to meet one of these Mandalorians one day. I could learn something," she said longingly.

Zafriana smiled, "I happen to know a pair. Twins, I believe. If you will remember, Captain, the young ensign that Picard had once mentioned had taken down his entire security section in less than an hour. She is a Mandalorian. Her and her twin brother, except they don't know they are twins. Strange circumstances, really."

A whistling came from down the hallway. A blonde woman in a Starfleet Security uniform appeared at the end of the hallway just as Zafriana mentioned the ensign. She stopped dead and her face paled. Mueller frowned.

"Lieutenant Commander Skywalker. Are you alright?" Mueller asked.

"Yes ma'am. Just startled," the blonde woman said, obviously flustered.

Zafriana nodded, "Hello, Fire. How are you?"

"You two know each other?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. We fought together during the Republic's Clone Wars. I was one of the two she stole _Enterprise_ to rescue. I owe Zafriana my life," Skywalker said. She pushed her braid over her shoulder and handed the datapad she was carrying to Shelby.

"Latest reports from various sources, such as some former Listeners still in the Romulan Empire and allies spread throughout Romulan space either acting as cargo pilots or as various travelling business peoples. They all sing the same song, pretty much. No one has seen Calhoun or the others in the past two days. Some sightings from before then, but they date back to Calhoun's work for Nechayev. I'm afraid we've hit a dead end, Captain," the middle-aged woman reported briskly. Shelby nodded and handed the padd to Zafriana.

"Perhaps," Zafriana said thoughtfully, "I have an idea, however…"

**AN- sorry about the long wait. I had so many ideas in my head; I had to get them all out. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Well, here is another chapter for you guys. Yes, I know there aren't many of you in the New Frontier fan-fic community, but any number counts, right? Well, I seem to be the only one updating stories semi-regularly. Oh well. All part of the service.**

Chapter Four  
_Past_

Soleta hurried through the hallways towards the bridge. She needed to get this message to Captain Calhoun and fast. Why would the Romulan Empire want her and Calhoun? She knew why they would want her, because of the incident a while back, but why Calhoun?

She was thinking about this when she all but slammed into Elizabeth Shelby. Shelby staggered back and stared at Soleta as the Vulcan woman hurried by. Soleta barely noticed Shelby at all.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elizabeth Shelby was walking down the corridor towards the Mess Hall when someone slammed into her. She staggered back and stared as Lieutenant Soleta speed-walked past her, not even noticing her, too focused on the datapad she was holding. Crew members scurried to get out of the Vulcan's way, afraid that they too would be run down by the distracted Vulcan.

"What the hell was that?" Kat Mueller said from behind Shelby.

Shelby turned to Mueller and shrugged, "No idea. She looked like she's on a mission that shouldn't be interfered with."

Mueller chuckled slightly, "Well then. That's a pretty good description, actually. Maybe Calhoun did something to piss her off, because she's headed to the bridge."

"He probably deserves to be read the riot act by a Vulcan. That'd teach him his place," Shelby said with a smile. The pair walked into the Mess Hall still talking and joking with each other, unaware of the events that were about to occur.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Mackenzie Calhoun stared at the screen. What the hell had he just heard? He was sitting in his Ready Room when he got a rather strange message. He was about to call Eppy when Lieutenant Soleta walked briskly into his Ready Room holding a datapad. If he ever had wanted to see a Vulcan who looked like she was about to punch someone, this was exactly what he was seeing.

"Lieutenant Soleta," he said, "I don't recall inviting you in."

"I invited myself in, Captain," she said, "You need to see this."

"No I don't," he said calmly, "I assume you got the same message, the one about being taken in for trial."

"Wh-," she stuttered before collecting herself, "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Lieutenant," he snapped, "I heard it and I know that you did too. Now the question is what the hell do we do?"

Soleta looked down at her datapad and then looked him in the eye.

"I say that we surrender ourselves. That way the crew doesn't have to suffer," she said quietly. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's a stupid plan, but it works for now. Maybe we should pack lock picks as well," he said sarcastically. Soleta favored him with the stink eye.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked bluntly.

He thought about it for a few minutes, "No. I don't. Well, what exactly would you expect from a person hell bent on bringing in a couple of supposed criminals?"

"They would most likely be heavily armed and be on a military ship that has separate brigs. And they would have equipment to force a confession," she said.

"Basically they would prefer to interrogate us instead of a trial," he summed up her words perfectly, "_Grozit_."

Soleta sat down in the chair across from him with a sigh, "Well, what would a person need to break out of a Romulan jail cell that will most likely be heavily guarded?"

She looked straight at him with what appeared to be fear in her eyes. Calhoun dragged a hand down his face and looked at her.

"Well, first off, we both would need the same tools that are configured differently. Perhaps-" he was cut off when Soleta shot to her feet and started pacing.

"I have an idea. I… know someone who can help covertly install an AI system that we can command by voice. I met her on my first travels into Sector 221-G," Soleta said with a new hope in her voice, "Her name is-"

Calhoun grinned as he finished her sentence, "Maya. Her name is Maya T'Jul. I know her. I owe her big, as she decided to save my life once."

"Yes," Soleta said, "She happens to know someone else who has a copy of Tony Stark's own AI system in their possession and would most likely be sympathetic to our little… dilemma."

"Well then. How do we contact this person?" he asked.

Soleta's ears turned a light green as she blushed slightly, "I actually don't know."

"You don't contact me," a voice said, "I contact you."

Calhoun looked over by the viewport. A blonde Vulcan woman stood there. She was wearing strange robes and had what appeared to be an old-fashioned phaser on her belt, along with a

"And you are?" he asked.

She inclined her head, "Jedi Grand Master T'Mir. I have known many Starfleet officers and you seem to remind me of Captain James Kirk the most. Fascinating."

"It is agreeable to meet you, Grand Master," Soleta said. Calhoun cut right to the chase.

"What can you do to help?" Calhoun said.

The hologram flickered for a second, revealing to Calhoun that T'Mir was being shown to them by Morgan.

"Perhaps the best thing to do is carry a few essential pieces of equipment," T'Mir started.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jean-Luc Picard paced the bridge nervously. He was preparing to ask Beverly on a date, but didn't know how exactly to do that. Commander Will Riker watched him with amusement, sharing the occasional glance with Counselor Deanna Troi, who was definitely picking up some vibes from him.

"Keptin!" Ensign Natalia Romanova said cautiously, "I am picking up a wery interesting communication. It ees from ze _Trident_, sir!"

Picard turned towards the Russian communications officer, "Put it onscreen."

Elizabeth Shelby appeared onscreen, rubbing the back of her head and glaring at her first officer, who just stood there and smirked. She looked startled to see Picard.

"_Captain Picard," _she said, _"Glad to see you could finally answer your comm. I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?_"

"How about the bad news laced with a little optimism?" Riker quipped with a laugh. Kat Mueller crossed the screen briefly, appearing to be running from a small holo-projection.

"So," Picard said, "Is this how you get back at people for stupid things?"

Shelby laughed, "_Well, it certainly seems to get Mac into place. That and a Vulcan reading him the riot act. Anyway, the bad news is that the Tholians are getting a little too curious again. The good news is that they haven't crossed any borders or started any wars yet. Hopefully, that trend will continue. Ambassador Spock is still trying to get them to calm down after the incident over Danter."_

"Interesting," Picard said, but before he could go on, he was interrupted by Ensign Romanova.

"Sir!" she reported, "Ze sensor greed is going crazy! Engineering reports zat somezing or someone is messing with ze EPS greed."

Picard tapped his commbadge, "Picard to LaForge."

"_LaForge here, sir. I've got something that's taken up residence in the EPS grid and I need some help in order to serve it an eviction notice,"_ Commander Geordi LaForge reported from Engineering. He sounded stressed.

"_Captain Picard?_" Shelby asked, "_Is there a problem over there?"_

"I'm afraid there is," Picard said, "We've got a bit of a situation with the EPS grid, so I will have to contact you later. This needs to be dealt with immediately."

"_Of course, Captain. Shelby out," _and the transmission was cut off. The last thing they saw was Kat Mueller ducking as the holo-projection fired a holographic burst at her. Shelby was laughing hysterically.

"Alright, Geordi," Picard said, "Let's see what can be done about this uninvited tenant, shall we?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"What the hell?" Kat Mueller gasped between peals of laughter. Mueller was usually a hard-ass, but the entire bridge was laughing right now.

"It could be the fact that you so richly deserved that!" Elizabeth Shelby gasped as she slumped into her chair, "Alright now! Stop laughing! You're making me laugh, too!"

Romeo Takahashi snickered in his chair as Mueller almost tripped because she was laughing so hard. Mueller's face turned bright red as she stumbled to regain her balance. That only caused Hash to laugh even harder.

Mackenzie Calhoun chose that moment to stride onto the bridge, walking in his usual confident swagger. Shelby simply waved him off. The bridge quieted somewhat, but there were still people snickering.

"What the hell are you laughing about? Is it me?" he asked.

"No!" Kat said, "They're laughing at me because when Elizabeth was talking to Picard, she had a holo-proj chasing me around the bridge. I could even see Picard's Russian ensign laughing her ass off!"

"You deserved it!" Shelby protested, "You hit me on the head as soon as I walked onto the bridge!"

"Well, I was actually here to apologize to you for Soleta. She may or may not have run you down in the corridor," Calhoun said, with a faint smirk on his face.

"I swear to God I will wipe that smirk off your face, Mac!" Shelby said, "And yes, she did run me down."

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" Mueller asked, her laughter dying away.

"She decided to give her report to me personally. And read me the riot act," he muttered.

Mueller sighed and fished a credit chip out of her pocket and dropped it into Shelby's open hand.

"Told you," Shelby said.

"Shut up," Mueller replied. Shelby grinned.

"Do you know what just happened here?" Calhoun asked Hash.

"My guess is that Commander Mueller just lost a bet with Captain Shelby," Mick Gold supplied before Hash could say anything.

"Well then," Hash muttered.

Gold winced, "Sorry, Hash. Didn't mean to interrupt like that."

"It's alright," Hash said.

"Well, he's right. We made a bet that Soleta was going to read you the riot act. And I won," Shelby said triumphantly. Mueller gave her the death glare. Shelby returned the glare with an innocent smile.

"Well, you weren't far from wrong. It was interrupted by Morgan presenting me with a strange transmission. Apparently, there are a few settlements in the Neutral Zone that are willing to host some peace negotiations between the Romulan Empire and the Federation," he explained.

"Hm," Shelby said, pondering who it might be, "Oh! You mean the Jedi Order here, right?"

"Yes," was Calhoun's only reply.

"Well then," Shelby said, "I guess we might as well approach the Federation Council with this idea."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Natalia Alianette Romanova sat in Ten-Forward, sipping a Tennessee whiskey that Guinan had just had shipped in. She was brooding over her ex-boyfriend on Earth, who had contacted her about an hour ago asking her on a date when she was on Earth for her next shore leave. He had left her heart in the dust and now wanted her back. Natalia didn't know quite what to do about that.

"Ensign Romanova?" Deanna Troi asked, coming over with a glass of synthehol, "Is this seat taken?"

"Nyet, Counselor," she said, tingeing her words with more than a little resignment.

"Is anything wrong, Ensign?" the older woman asked.

"It ees Natalia, Counselor, and yes, somezing may be wrong," Natalia said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Deanna asked.

"My ex-boyfreend vants be back. He asked me on a date vhen ve get back to Earth on our next shore leave. I do not know vhat to zink!" she said, exasperated. She knew her accent was getting worse as she got more worked up about this, but she couldn't help it.

Deanna appeared thoughtful for a moment and then gave her an idea, "Maybe you should simply tell him no. What did he do to become your ex-boyfriend?"

Natalia sank down in her chair slightly, "He cheated on me vith a slut from a streep club."

Deanna looked shocked and then smiled, "Revenge, Natalia, sometimes comes in very small packages. Take the offer, and go. We're heading back to Earth right now for repairs. Meet at a very public place and proceed to embarrass the hell out of him. Take something incriminating with you. Have fun with it!"

Natalia laughed, drawing the attention of the table nearby, which was deep in conversation about warp drives of past ships.

"Zat is a wery good idea, Counselor!" she smiled, "Vhat have you been doing vith your life so far?"

Deanna grinned, "Your very welcome, Natalia. Perhaps you could come by for remedial speech classes to show him just how much you have changed?"

"Da, Counselor," Natalia said before standing, "If you vill excuse me, I have a date to plan for."

"Of course," Deanna said with a smile as she stood and made her way over to Commander Riker, who welcomed her with a grin. Geordi LaForge sat over there as well.

Natalia stood and walked out of Ten-Forward and hurried to her quarters. She picked out some tight black pants and knee-high black stiletto boots. She also grabbed a red shirt that looked like a Starfleet regulation uniform top, but was far tighter and showed more than regulation allowed. She grabbed some silver bangles. She laid the outfit out and stared at it. Oh, Rafael was going to be positively drooling over her. This was perfect.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Soleta dug through the bag that Calhoun had procured. She found three small phase pistols that could easily fit in a boot, two sheaths that could repel any scanning method, two lock picks of different varieties, and one small communicator badge that could be hidden in one's boot as well.

Calhoun had received these over his travels before he became the Captain of the _Excalibur_. Soleta looked through the portfolio that he had stolen from the system he had hacked into yesterday. It noted that Captain Elizabeth Shelby was not a captain anymore, but an Admiral now, stationed at Bravo Station.

"Fascinating," she muttered to herself. Soleta pulled out a small knife and stuck it in her boot. She would need this to convince these Romulans that they were harmless.

Soleta knew she was the one they truly wanted. She was the one who had set off that bomb on Romulus.

"Why would they want Calhoun?" she murmured to herself.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, manifesting herself into her holographic projection in Soleta's quarters.

"Nothing, Morgan," Soleta said quickly, covering up any trace of emotion that she had in her. Morgan glared at her.

"You're lying to me, Soleta," Morgan warned her, "That's not wise considering that I can tell the Captain right now."

"He already knows!" Soleta snapped before catching herself, "I apologize, Morgan."

Morgan snorted, "Sure he already knows. What are you doing with all this stuff?"

"None of your business, Morgan," Soleta sighed, frustrated, "Now if you would please leave."

"Very well then," Morgan huffed before disappearing.

"_Calhoun to Soleta,_" the Captain's voice came through her communicator badge, "_Is everything ready?_"

Soleta tapped her badge, "Yes sir it is. Is there anything else I can do? Such as have you explain to me how the Romulans know that Admiral Shelby is an Admiral and the rest of the crew doesn't?"

Calhoun sighed, "Grozit. _Look, Soleta. She didn't want to tell anyone else before she was transferred. So technically, she isn't an Admiral yet."_

"She is listed as being at Bravo Station. They listed that as being a good thing because they could fake messages from you to her."

"_Well then,"_ Calhoun said, "_They'll have a hell of a surprise waiting for them when they pull this plan of theirs off._"

Soleta stifled a sigh of her own, "Very well. I will concede to that point."

With that, Soleta closed the link and busied herself splitting the rations Calhoun had replicated into two equal piles that would suit their nutritional needs for the journey.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Natalia strode through the restaurant doors, letting herself slip back into her "new" self. She saw Rafael staring at her as she made her way over to his table.

"Hello Rafael," she said, her accent gone, "How are you?"

"I've been well," he stuttered, "What about you?"

"As have I," she replied.

"So, we were to discuss a new relationship?" Rafael asked with smug pride.

"Really?" she said, her voice rising in pitch, "You want to come crawling back to me?! After you went off and screwed some slut from a strip club, and didn't bother to apologize for it?!"

People were starting to stare and mutter amongst themselves. Rafael turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Why the hell are you lying to me? You were the one who left me because you were in love with another man!" he snarled at her.

"Do not yell at me please," she warned him, "That could go very badly for you."

"What can you do to me?!" he yelled, "You're nothing but a dirty whore who sleeps around for food and money so you can buy clothes like that."

"Actually," a new voice said, "I let her borrow those."

Rafael turned to see a pretty dark-haired woman in a Starfleet uniform.

He turned on Natalia, who was holding a datadisk.

"This is all the proof I need to easily bring the whore you slept with to court for prostitution. And no, I do not sleep around. I am a communications officer on the _Enterprise_. You are the lying bastard," she replied frostily. That earned a grin from the dark-haired woman.

"Let me guess," he snapped, "You're some kind of officer, too."

"Counselor Deanna Troi," she said, "I would say it's nice to meet you, but you are rather rude. I can sense fear from you. You're scared of the truth."

"Bitches," he muttered as he hurried out of the restaurant. People started clapping. The restaurant owner came over.

"Thank you so much!" the older woman said, "That evil man got my daughter pregnant and she ended up running away because she was so scared of him."

"He ees just a jerk, ma'am," Natalia said, her accent slipping back into her voice, "He vas my boyfreend a vhile back, but he cheated on me vith a slut at a streep club and lied to me about eet. I varned him he vould regret that."

"Well I for one am pleased that he is gone from here," a man's voice said, "He scared my little girl because he was staring at her."

The man was an older fellow, a human man. Next to him sat a woman with white hair and Vulcanoid looks.

"Come now, Jamie. We mustn't bother the hard-working officers. Good day!" the woman said, leading the man off.

"Back to the ship?" Deanna asked. Natalia nodded.

"Da. Eet vas fun," she replied as they were beamed back up to the _Enterprise_.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Calhoun glanced at the man next to him. The man was fidgeting awkwardly as he stood in the line to get into the officer's club at Starbase 68. He was playing with something that was small and black, but Calhoun didn't look twice. The rest of the crew was joining him here for a drink and some conversation.

"Mac!" he heard Elizabeth Shelby call out, waving to him as he entered the club. He walked over to the table and sat down, promptly ordering a shot of jack to start off.

Lieutenant Soleta, Commander Katerine Mueller, Ensign Mick Gold, Lieutenant Romeo Takahashi, Commander Burgoyne 172, Doctor Selar, Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler, and Si Cwan had all joined Shelby at the table already; they all appeared to be waiting for Calhoun. Selar had a glass of water in her hand, while the other Vulcan at the table, Soleta, had a glass of what looked to be Andorian ale in front of her. The rest all had the customary starter shot of jack in their hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Calhoun asked, "Who's toasting today?"

"I am," Shelby said. She lifted her glass, "I am proud to announce that after this month, Commander Katerine Mueller will be Captain Katerine Mueller of the _U.S.S. Trident_. I will be at Bravo Station as an Admiral by then. This stays amongst us, got it?"

"Indeed," Soleta replied drily, "Cheers."

They all downed their drinks, except for Selar, who only took a sip of water as she lifted an eyebrow at Soleta, who seemed to give her the stink eye in return.

"Well," Calhoun said, "I'm gonna start calling you Admiral Eppy now."

"Mac!" she protested, smacking his shoulder. He only laughed. Hash and Gold started laughing, joined by Burgy, Kat, and Robin. The pair of Vulcan women lifted twin eyebrows and Si Cwan looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Robin leaned over and whispered something to him. He nodded once and started chuckling with the rest.

"So," Burgy said after s/he had finished laughing, "What will we do now that Captain Shelby is Admiral Shelby of Bravo Station?"

"Well, someone gets to keep Mac in line," Shelby said.

"Dibs!" Burgy said before anyone else could open their mouths. Calhoun mock-glared at the rest of them.

"Why didn't anyone else say anything?" he demanded, looking hurt.

Shelby laughed, "Because no one else wanted to put up with you!"

Even Soleta gave a snort at that one. No one at their table bothered to spare her a glance of confusion. They had gotten used to Soleta's quirks. Only Selar raised her eyebrow. Tania Tobias ran over right then.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized. Noticing Selar's raised eyebrow, she got defensive, "What?"

"She was directing that at someone else," Hash said, "I guess we got on her nerves again."

"Hardly," Selar replied. Tania pulled over a chair and sat down, her shot of jack in hand. She laughed and said, "Cheers to whatever you guys said."

"She's an Admiral now," Gold said, gesturing to Shelby, "So, Kat's the technical captain now."

Tania promptly choked on her shot and set the glass down, coughing.

"What?" she said, "Oh, I need to have a shift change. I miss all the good stuff!"

They all laughed and started talking about what they would do when Shelby was at Bravo Station. Shelby had said something to get them all laughing when the bar came crashing down.

Someone had just set off a bomb.

**AN- Ha Ha! Evil Cliffie! So, does anyone else go to summer school? Just wondering… Well, may the Force be with you!**


End file.
